001 La guardería en la que te conocí
by norkat
Summary: Yuichiro es un niño de apenas cinco años. A sus padres les surgen trabajos inesperados y ante la poca disponibilidad de la familia de él, optan por meterlo a una guardería para que le cuiden durante la mañana. Ahí conoce a un peculiar chico casi extranjero, el cual será su motivo principal de querer ir de nuevo.
1. 01

Los padres de Yuichiro nunca fueron partidarios de meter a su hijo en una guardería.

Para ellos las cosas a su tiempo, Yuichiro debía vivir sus primeros años junto a sus padres para luego ser metido a la primaria obligatoria...pero no todo sale a pedir de boca.

Ambos padres habían estado buscando trabajos nuevos y como si fuese pactado, ambos encontraron uno casi a la vez y ni locos dejarían a su hijo de cinco años solo en casa.

El único vecino a quien conocían un poco es muy sospechoso así que tampoco consideraron la idea de dejarlo a cuidado de algún conocido de la zona.

Y optaron por la opción menos económica pero fiable.

Meterlo en un jardín de infancia

No les preocupaba Yuichiro, dentro de lo que cabe es un niño feliz y con ganas de comerse el mundo.

Así que dicho y hecho. Lo inscribieron al jardín más cercano de su casa.

Hicieron los planes de pago y se les entregó el uniforme. Era el típico azul claro con pantalones azul marino y el sombrero amarillo.

Tenía su pequeña mochila que iba por su hombro izquierdo. Ahí tenía lo justo.

Se les explicó como eran las jornadas y se les presento a todos los sensei.

A Yuichiro le agradó Guren Sensei, era un hombre bastante serio en cuanto a la seguridad de los niños y tenía un botiquín lleno de cosas que Yu jamás había visto.

También tenía cosas de higiene que iban desde toallitas húmedas perfumadas a camisetas y pantalones de uniforme de repuesto organizadas por nombre de alumno.

Les mostraron el patio, las aulas y los cuartos de baño, dividido en uno para chicas y otro para chicos.

Tenían los inodoros bajos para que a los niños no les resultase difícil sentarse. Los fregaderos estaban a la altura ideal.

También había un baño más privado con una pequeña mesa plegable en caso de necesitarla. A esta solo tendrían acceso profesores y un pequeño en caso de necesitar algo. Solo entrarían con un profesor.

Les hicieron rellenar un pequeño contrato de seguridad para saber que cosas podía comer Yuichiro, cualquier problema que deberían tener en cuenta y por último mínimo dos números para emergencias.

Un número móvil y otro fijo.

Ambos, padre y madre, firmaron y agregaron sus teléfonos móviles y dejaron uno fijo de casa y el de sus trabajos.

Con todo listo se despidieron. Yuichiro comenzaría la guardería tras el fin de semana.

Su madre aún estaba algo desconfiada, pero era lo mejor para su pequeño...

El olor a té llegó a las fosas nasales de Yuichiro.

Su madre estaba junto a él, meciendolo levemente para levantarlo, mientras estaba susurrando una canción de buenos días.

Estaba vestida con una chaqueta muy favorecedora color negra. Sus pantalones eran formales y llevaba una corbata corta.

Yuichiro nunca vio a su madre tan arreglada para algo que no fuese una cita u algo importante.

—Vamos, Yu...debes levantarte ya...-Su madre encendió un pequeño radiador para calentar un poco la ropa antes de ponérsela.

Empezó poniéndole ropa interior limpia, luego puso los pantalones y finalmente la camiseta celeste.

Le deslizó los calcetines con esa dulzura única de una madre y colocó los zapatos hechos de un material resistente y cómodo, listos para afrontar el día sin hacerle daño.

Él todavía tenía sueño, sus ojos parecían estar pegados.

Bostezó y se levantó a comerse el puré de frutas que solía hacer su padre por las mañanas.

Fue al baño y tras arreglarse por completo se dispusieron a ir a la guardería.

Estaba muy nervioso y triste. Era plenamente consciente que sus padres no estarían con él hasta el mediodía...

Nada más llegaron uno de los sensei estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los niños.

—¡Ah, tú debes ser Yu!.-Dijo un hombre de cabello ligeramente plateado. Sus ojos celestes transmitían tranquilidad y serenidad... o eso recibió Yu...

El maestro se arrodilló ante él para estar más o menos a su altura.

—¡Buenos días Shinya sensei!.-Yuichiro se acercó a Shinya y lo saludó energéticamente.

—Veo que no estás tan asustado, eso es genial...-Una mirada de lástima salió a flote.—Nos vemos a la salida, señor Amane.-Shinya cogió de la mano a Yu y lo llevó hacia adentro. Se podía escuchar a niños riendo y hablando entre ellos. Pero... Había uno que no estaba feliz. Uno de ellos estaba llorando.

Yuichiro miró a una esquina del patio en la cual estaban Ferid sensei y Guren sensei.

Se movió un poco para ver que ocurría...y preferiría no haberlo visto.

Un niño muy pequeño y de aspecto extranjero luchaba contra el agarre de Ferid sensei, el cual trataba de abrazarlo y calmar su llanto.

Su carita pálida estaba enrojecida del sofocón y sus pequeñas ondulaciones rubias estaban alborotadas, como si se hubiese agarrado el cabello.

Sus ojitos estaban aguados y por momentos Yuichiro quiso comenzar a llorar también.

—¿Pasa algo, Yu?.-Shinya inco una rodilla en el suelo y miró al niño con lástima. Claro que sabía que pasaba.

—Ese niño...-Las lágrimas se le vinieron a los ojos.—¿Por qué llora? ¿Está triste?

—Verás Yu...hay niños, como tú, que entienden que sus padres volverán a recogerlos y que esto es solo para que no estén solos y de paso hagan amigos... pero hay niños, como él, que se asustan...se sienten desprotegidos.-Dijo el de cabello plateado. Sus ojos se aguaron un poco, su pasión por los niños estaba a un nivel de que le encantaría estar rodeado de ellos...el piensa que los niños son almas puras, incorruptas por la maldad del mundo. Los niños aprenden a ser crueles...no nacen así.

La preocupación de Yuichiro es uno de los motivos por los cuales había elegido esta profesión...porque un niño no es tan malvado a sus ojos como un niño de primaria o superior...y cada palabra y acto lo dicen y hacen con el corazón en mano.

—Pero Shinya sensei...-El pelinegro miro hacia arriba para verle la cara a su maestro.-¿Por qué no le dices eso? Sus papás vendrán, no estará abandonado...

—Lo se, Yu... Piensa que el es nuevo en este país y tampoco entiende nuestras cosas como lo harías tú. Aparte...-Shinya se pensó si decirle lo siguiente ya que la reacción de cada niño es muy diferente ante semejante confesión.-Aparte...emm...él no...no tiene...amigos...por eso está tan triste

Y ahí ya Shinya no pudo evitar llorar en silencio. No hay nada más triste en su mundo que ver a un niño llorar desconsolado por un dolor intenso o por verdadera tristeza. Nunca vio un niño tan angustiado en su vida y en parte le dolía más a él que al pequeño... Por eso dejó que los otros maestros se ocupasen de la situación.

Los chillidos eran estremecedores y parecía estar teniendo un ataque de pánico.

—Umm...-El de ojos verdes agarró con fuerza el delantal del de ojos azules.—¡Ya sé que hacer Shinya sensei! Seré su más mejor amigo y ya no estará solo.

¿Más mejor amigo?

A Shinya se le terminó de derretir el corazón.

Asintió y acercó a Yu a donde estaban.

Guren se giró a verlos con cara de frustración.

—No hay manera, está muy angustiado...-Guren ya no aguantaba la situación, el rubio se había puesto a toser incluso.

—¡Hola!.-Puede que gritase un poco, pero Yu lo hacía con buenas intenciones.—Me llamo Yuichiro, ¿y tú como te llamas?

Milagrosamente el extranjero dejó de llorar y miró a los ojos verdes del otro. Tenía moquitos atascados en la nariz y su carita y ojos estaban mojados de lágrimas.

El sonrojo persistía.

—Me llamo Mikaela...-Aveces se lo cortaban las palabras

—Que nombre más bonito.-Yu se acercó a él y se arrodilló.- Mi papá y mi mamá dicen que cuando alguien te agrada le dices esto...¡Me gustas!.-Extendió los brazos al aire y empezaron a reír.

Shinya se quiso retirar porque a este paso acabaría teniendo restos de corazón derretido por todo su cuerpo.

—Tu nombre es Yuiro...Yuicho...agh...-El rubio se empezó a estresar de nuevo pero su nuevo amigo tenía la solución.

—Me llamo Yuichiro pero si es muy difícil puedes llamarme Yu.-Le sonrió y lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó corriendo a la puerta de entrada al edificio. Los maestros se aseguraron de que no faltaba nadie y cerraron la puerta de salida y guiaron a los niños a las aulas.

Entonces comenzó la verdadera discusión.

—Bien...¿A quién le toca este año elegir el nombre de las aulas?.-Pregunto Guren muy decidido.

Guren se tomaba muy enserio la guerra de comportamiento.

En las aulas tenían puesto justo en la entrada el "tablón del bueno" en el que ponían estrellitas a los alumnos que durante el día se portaron bien. Había días que es evidente que no podían estar bien o había conflictos.

Al final del año se solía premiar al maestro cuya clase tuviese el mayor número de estrellas.

Su deber era enseñar de forma entretenida a los niños que portarse bien podía ser sencillo y si había una pequeña competencia en la que el mal compañerismo era un motivo para perder, entonces seguro enseñaría valores.

Aunque al final se convertía más en una guerra de que clase es mejor.

—Este año me toca a mí.-Ferid se puso pensativo pero no tardó en ser interrumpido

—Ferid, el año pasado llamaste a mi clase "Las mariquitas" y se perfectamente que eso era un chiste sobre la homosexualidad.-Shinya puso se cara más seria pero en el fondo quería reírse.

—Bueno, "Las mariquitas" es más atractivo que "Las babosas"... Estúpido...—Guren también recibió un nombré con ánimos de ofender.—Te recuerdo que el tuyo fue "Las mariposas", el "insecto más bonito"

—Era una broma, los niños no lo entenderían...-Ferid se rió un poco por lo bajo y miró a Shinya.—Y bueno, debemos admitir que tus alumnos suelen parecer homosexuales sin salir del armario, solo mira al niño del pelo negro y al rubio...-Ferid puso una sonrisa boba en su cara, la cual fue aplastada de un puñetazo leve de Guren a modo de "cállate ya".

—Bien...este año dejemonos de chistes sexuales o que juzguen a nuestros alumnos...-Guren se recostó en el marco de la pared

Los niños exploraban la sala principal y todos estaban controlados así que no habría problema.

—¿Por qué no usamos nombres de frutas?.-Ferid sugirió

—Mientras no pongas a ningún grupo como "Los bananos" está bien.

—Guren está más viejo... siempre por el camino más sabio y adulto...

—Tengo veinticuatro años...-Guren se tocó la cara, buscando arrugas

—Mirad...tengo una idea...¿cuales son nuestros colores favoritos?.-Shinya solo quería acabar pronto para vigilar a su aula, no podía esperar para ver a los pequeñajos tratando de colocar pegatinas o colorear sin salirse de la línea.

—Shinya no jodas.-Guren le dió un pequeño toque en los labios a Ferid a modo de castigo.

—Las malas palabras no, por lo menos aquí. Mira...La clase de Shinya serán "Las Margaritas", la mía "Los girasoles" y la de Ferid..."Las rosas".

—Pero-

—¡Me parece genial!.-Gritó Shinya para tapar a Ferid y se aproximó a leer la lista de alumnos pegada junto a su puerta.

Solo había quince niños en la guardería y ya eran demasiados.

Tenían cinco por cada grupo, lastimosamente uno de los grupos solo venía por la tarde así que por el turno de mañana a medio día solo tenían diez.

Durante la mañana Guren y Ferid vigilaban un aula y Shinya la otra. Uno de ellos solía ir cambiando, usualmente Ferid, cuyo grupo es por la tarde pero nunca venía mal una ayuda.

De la clase de Guren algunos alumnos no necesitaron mas el cuidado así que no serían justamente cinco y cinco y Guren agradecía eso.

En el grupo de Shinya estaban la mayoría

Las margaritas

Yuichiro Amane

Mikaela Shindo

Shinoa Hiragi

Yoichi Saotome

Kimizuki Shiho

En el otro grupo solo estaban chicas, Mitsuba, Akane y Mirai.

Visto lo visto, Mirai es la hermana de Kimizuki.

En el grupo de Guren solían estar más mezclados pero no podía ni quería quejarse, así estaba bien, aparte que algo de compañía femenina nunca viene mal. No es la primera vez ni la última que le dibujaron corazones en la frente y le hicieron actuar de princesa, aunque otras veces jugaban a las demoliciones y no es necesario preguntar quien era el muro al que debían tirar.

Shinya gustoso reunió a los niños dentro y les propuso jugar entre ellos. Era el primer día y no quería ponerles actividades y menos teniendo a Mikaela, el cual por lo visto esta muy estresado y ha pasado por malos tratos de más pequeño. Su situación actual es estable y más tranquila pero no parece traer buenos recuerdos.

Su cuerpo esta tenso y rígido y no se a sentado en el suelo acolchado. Ni siquiera se quitó la mochila y el sombrero.

Solo estaba mirando como los demás sacaban juguetes de los cajones y otros cogían ceras.

Yuichiro estaba sentado junto a la única chica de la clase y al otro niño que Mikaela no recordaba haber visto.

Shinya decidió acercarse, le dolía verlo con tanta ansiedad... maldecía el maltrato y abuso infantil.

Se sentó de rodillas en el suelo y le miró a los ojos. Aún estaban hinchados de haber llorado.

—Oye, Mika...-Quería ser cuidadoso.—Tienes que quitarte el sombrero y la mochila, así estarás más cómodo.-Shinya quitó con facilidad el sombrero y cogió la mochila que llevaba. Todas eran iguales así que para diferenciarla sus padres le pusieron un lazo amarillo en el asa.

—¿Por qué...?.-"Vaya , si que le dolió" pensó Shinya mirando como el rubito se palpaba la cabeza, notando la ausencia del sombrero.

—Eh...¡El sombrerito es para el sol de afuera! Y aquí dentro no hay sol porque el cielo esta tapado!.-Dijo señalando arriba.

Mikaela miró hacia arriba y luego volvió a mirar al frente, nada en concreto. Shinya no quería levantarse pero oyó a Kimizuki llamarlo.

—Peque...trata de hablar con alguien ¿Sí? Ya vuelvo.-Se levantó y se apresuró a ayudar al pelirosa, el cual tenía las gafas sucias y sus pequeñas manitas no conseguían sostenerlas mientras las limpiaba.

Y como no Yuichiro comenzó a gritar.

—¡Y ese es mi "más mejor amigo"! ¿Dónde te metiste?.-Yuichiro casi se abalanzó sobre él pero se controló y simplemente correteo a su lado para sentarse de un culazo lo cual provocó la risa de Mika.

—¡Auch!.-Se sobo un poco en donde más le dolía.

Shinya escuchó lo de "Más mejor amigo" y automáticamente sonrió y supo que Mika ya no estaría solo nunca más...

—¡...Y Mika es de otro sitio! Aparte, ¿Habéis visto su pelo? Nunca vi a una persona con el pelo de ese color. Es muy bonito, parece un limón.-Yuichiro era experto en comparaciones.-¡Ni siquiera Mitsuba lo tiene así!

—¿Por qué te llamas Mikaela si eres un niño?-Shinoa saltó de repente. Tenía el cabello a media espalda, atado una parte a un lazo con pompones colgando, parecía la típica niña mimada.

—Pues...no lo se...mis papás lo quisieron y me lo pusieron...

—Y, y, ¿Te gusta jugar a las casitas?.-El juego favorito de Shinoa.

—¿Cómo se juega?-Mika se puso de pie al ver que los demás lo hacían. Justo en ese momento Ferid entró para echarle una mano a Shinya.

Kimizuki ya se había unido al grupo.

—Pues es jugar a ser una familia, yo soy la hija, Yoichi es el hijo y normalmente Kimizuki es el perro.-Dijo tan tranquila

—Me gusta ser la mascota porque es el que menos tiene que hacer.-Kimizuki empezó a ponerse en cuatro y Shinoa miró a los otros dos

—Pues yo soy el papá y Mika la mamá, ¡Cuando sea mayor me casaré con Mika de verdad!.-Gritó muy animado, abrazándolo.

Mikaela se estremeció ante el abrazo inesperado pero no se apartó.

—Oh, oh... ¿Qué dijiste Yu?.-Ferid se acercó y Shinya quiso agarrarlo del lazo del delantal antes de que hiciese algo indecente.

—Dije que me casaría con Mika.-Lo seguía abrazando. Mika se empezó a sonrojar.

-Oh no...Los nenes no se pueden casar entre ellos-

Shinya le dió una colleja. Ferid se llevó la mano a la parte de la nuca.

Inesperadamente Mikaela se puso a llorar y acto seguido lo hizo Yu, pero con menos intensidad.

—¡Pero yo quiero casarme con Mika! ¡¿por qué no puedo?! Que importa lo que sea...-Yuichiro seguía lamentándose y Mikaela estaba desconsolado.—Mika, di que eres una niña y así nos dejan casarnos.-Dijo con sus ojos verdes llenos de determinación.

Mikaela dejó de llorar y se apartó las lágrimas sobrantes y asintió.

Shinya suspiró y mandó a Ferid de vuelta con Guren.

El día transcurrió rápido para Yu y una vez en casa le dijo a su madre que ya tenía un "más mejor amigo"

Lo que no sabía es que el simple hecho de que Yu quisiese ser su amigo, era ya un regalo caído del cielo.

—Mamá, él es rubio con los ojos celestes y es muy blanco. Sus ojos parecen de un japonés pero están más abiertos.-Dijo pinchando un brócoli más de su plato.-Pero llora demasiado...¿Creés que le dolerá algo? Shinya sensei dijo que estaba triste porque no tenía amigos, pero ahora que soy si amigo sigue llorando...mami ¿podemos llevarlo al médico? Al que me llevas cuando tengo fiebre o me duele la garganta...por favor mami...

Ambos padres se miraron, conmovidos por la preocupación de su pequeño Yu.

—Tranquilo hijo...podemos hablar con los profesores para saber si Mika esta malito y necesita ayuda...-En el fondo sospechaban de un abuso.

—¡Bien! Estoy muy nervioso, ya quiero que sea mañana para verle-Dijo yendose a dormie.

* * *

_3000 palabras uff_

_El teléfono va súper lageado._

_Antes de nada , si estás leyendo esto, quería darte las gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi primer fanfic._

_Aunque no reciba visitas seguiré actualizando y escribiendo, tengo esperanza de que alguien lo vea o que en un futuro yo encuentre éste fanfic y lo lea con la misma ilusión con la que lo escribo_


	2. 02

Yuichiro se levantó con entusiasmo al oír a su madre llamarle.

Corrió al salón para comerse los cereales que tenía preparados en la mesa.

Los comió con más tranquilidad pero nada más acabo volvió a correr a su cuarto para agarrar la pequeña mochila amarilla y ponerse el sombrero del mismo color.

Su padre estaba tomando café y leyendo el periódico, riendo por lo bajo de oír los pasos apresurados de su hijo.

Se puso las zapatillas y su madre regresó para poner su fiambrera en la bolsa junto a una pequeña botella de agua.

Aunque en la guardería les proporcionaban ese tipo de cosas, su madre se fiaba más de que llevase la propia.

—¡Vámos papá, hoy te toca llevarme!.-Gritó desde la puerta.

El pobre hombre suspiró y le dió el último trago al café y se apresuró a la entrada. Colocó sus zapatos y agarró las llaves.

—Cariño...igual me voy directo al trabajo...-Le dijo el adulto a la mujer.—Sin embargo, pediré la tutoría que pediste por lo de...ese chico.-El padre evito ver la reacción de su esposa.

Esta solo le deseo suerte y procedieron a irse.

Yuichiro en ningún momento habló con él, solo saltaba y correteaba. Periódicamente se paraba para esperar a su padre e insistirle.

Una vez llegaron se encontraron con el ambiente usual.

Esta vez no había niños llorando ni tanto jaleo.

Esta vez fue Guren quien les recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Yu.-Dijo, para luego ofrecerle su mano al pequeño.—Tenga un buen día, señor Amane.-Guren le volvió a sonreír pero antes de alejarse mucho el hombre lo detuvo.

—Perdone...mi mujer y yo queríamos una... tutoría...-Hizo ademán de que Yuichiro debía irse. Ferid llevo al niño en lugar de Guren.

Estos se apartaron del pelotón. Yuichiro ni siquiera miró atrás.

—Verá...sospechamos de que uno de los niños de esta guardería está sufriendo abusos en casa...solo queríamos asegurarnos de que nuestras sospechas son falsas y que no hay nada malo con dicho niño. Es amigo de nuestro hijo.

Según Yuichiro, él parece extranjero.

A Guren se le bajaron los colores.

No tenía ni idea de esto y le entró una gran ansiedad de solo saberlo.

—Hablaremos con los demás maestros y buscaremos señales. En caso de haber algún problema o indicio de maltrato, activaremos el protocolo contra abuso sexual y físico a menores. Agradezco su atención y la molestia de contarlo. Echaremos un ojo.

Con esto Guren se despidió y se apresuró a la entrada.

El padre de Yuichiro sospechaba más de la propia guardería que de los padres del niño. Aun así solo debería esperar a ver qué ocurriría.

En el patio ya estaban las filas formadas y marchaban a sus aulas

Mikaela estaba agarrando con fuerza la mano de Shinya.

Una vez dentro, el de cabello más claro se sentó a mirar como se quitaban sus gorros y mochilas y las colgaban como podían.

En una guardería tampoco deberían pedirles mucho, menos en esta, la cual era casi exclusivamente para cuidar niños, no enseñarles.

Yuichiro tardó poco en correr hacia Mikaela. Mejor dicho, le dió un placaje.

—¡Aaaay, Yu!.-Mikaela estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, con el pelinegro encima de él.

—¡L-lo siento Mika! Deja que te ayude...-Yuichiro le agarró del brazo y tiró de él. Le sacudió la zona de las rodillas y el camisón.

Shinya solo podía observar con un leve sonrojo la escena.

"Estos dos...son tan tiernos..." Suspiró. Hacía mucho que no veía actos de bondad reales..

Entonces oyó un suave "toc toc" en la puerta.

Guren tenía la cabeza asomada y estaba haciendo gestos de que se acercara. Shinya procedió.

—¿Qué pasa?.-Pregunto con un toque de molestia

—Tenemos que hablar...-Shinya lo dejó entrar. Se sentaron juntos en el escritorio.

—Shinya...-Susurró Guren. El peliblanco vio sus colores ponerse del color de su propio pelo.—El padre de Yuichiro se nos ha quejado de que sospecha que aquél de allí.-Dijo señalando levemente a Mikaela.- está sufriendo abusos en casa. No se como ha llegado a esa conclusión, no se si fue por lo que ocurrió ayer...pero no quiero que esto vaya a más, ¿Entendido?

Shinya estaba en shock y no le salían las palabras, solo mirar a Guren a los ojos.

—Pues eso. Cualquier moratón, herida, llanto innecesario y problemas por el estilo que notes me los debes decir de inmediato para hacer el informe.

—Guren... pensé que ya lo sabías...-Shinya miró hacia abajo.—De hecho, este niño ya ha sufrido abusos pero parece que no llegó a más y ahora está todo estable...¿Quizás solo tiene miedo?

—Shinya, en serio.-Guren se levantó algo molesto. Le lanzó una última mirada al chico rubio el cual plácidamente miraba como Yuichiro trataba de enseñarle a dibujar un corazón.

Shinya volvió a su postura inicial

—Y así se hace un corazón.-Yu mostró la hoja a Mikaela.

El corazón era una cosa...eso, dejémoslo en cosa.

Estaba amorfo y si le echabas ganas podías ver el corazón del que hablaba Yu.

Estaba mal pintado...de verde.

—¿El corazón es verde?.-Mika miró a su propia hoja en la cual había un corazón bastante mejor hecho.

Era de color rosa.

—Bueno... también está bien...¡Todos los colores sirven!

Yuichiro le dió la hoja de papel a Mikaela. Destapó un rotulador del mismo color de su corazón y escribió "De Yuichiro para mi amigo Mika".

—Te lo regalo, es para ti, tómalo.-Se lo acercó más.

Shinya casi escupe el agua.

"Se podría decir que Yuichiro entregó su corazón a Mikaela" Sacudió la cabeza, esto no es una película en carne y hueso, solo eran niños siendo niños, pronto se separarían y dejarían de verse y...

"Eso es muy triste..."Pensó el joven.

Entonces volvió a entrar alguien al aula, esta vez sin llamar. Obviamente era Ferid, el cual creía que las puertas estan de adorno.

—¡Aaah! ¡Shinya! Vamos a sacar al patio a los niños de la clase de Guren, deja que tu rebaño salga también a pastar.

Shinya se aguantó las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

Se levantó y dió tres palmadas para llamar la atención de los niños.

—¿Quién quiere salir afuera un rato?.-Dijo con dulzura.

Casi todos se levantaron corriendo.

Yuichiro y Mika iban detrás, agarrados de la mano a paso tranquilo.

Una vez fuera, Yuichiro se desperezó y comenzó su ataque de euforia.

No paraba de correr, jugar y probar cada juguete que hubiese en el patio.

Mikaela estaba mareado, ya no sabía a donde irse pues cuando llegaba a los columpios Yu ya se había sentado en el tobogán.

Algunos estaban con la pelota jugando a pasarsela. No tenía pinta de ser dura, así no se harían daño.

Y ocurrió lo que todos preveían.

Yuichiro tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Mikaela corrió desde su sitio a cogerle.

No lloraba, solo estaba algo asustado.

Mikaela le ofreció su mano y este la recibió algo avergonzado.

Ahí comenzó el verdadero horror, para unos niños tan pequeños como ellos.

Yuichiro sangraba. No era nada exagerado, simplemente se había rasguñado mucho con las piedras del suelo pero no era nada demasiado gore o preocupante.

Mikaela se asustó el primero.

—¡Yu! ¡Yu esta herido!.-Gritó con las manos levemente posadas sobre sus labios.—¡Shinya sensei! ¡Shinya sensei es una emergencia!.-Mika se levantó y corrió cerca del peliblanco.

Los demás se giraron al ver al niño más pálido de lo usual, con lágrimas en su rostro y totalmente preocupado.

—¡Shinya sensei! ¡Yu se cayó al suelo y tiene sangre!.-Dijo agarrándose del delantal del otro.

Shinya levantó la mirada y divisó al pelinegro, sentando en el suelo agarrándose su rodilla derecha.

Se apresuró a ver si era cierto y al ver la herida río un poco.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte preocuparte por tu amigo...¡Hoy estás de suerte! Su herida es pequeña y con un poco de agua se quitará.

Shinya ayudó a Yuichiro a ponerse de pie y lo llevó a la sala de profesores. Mika quedó en la entrada mirando, angustiado, como le levaban la herida y le colocaban un parche para evitar roces.

—Listo... hay que tener más cuidado...¿Vale?.-Preguntó poniéndose a la altura de Yu.

—Lo siento...-El de ojos verdes se giró a mirar a su amigo.-Perdón Mika...no quería asustarte...-Se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Mikaela se retorció en sus brazos, algo incómodo ante el contacto físico.

Se decidió que ya era hora de volver a entrar y de comer algo.

Todos sacaron sus fiambreras. Todas traían cosas deliciosa a ojos de Mika, el cual a duras penas la tenía completa con una bolsita del tamaño de un puño llena de frutos secos y una cajita de zumo de naranja.

"Para esto no hace falta la caja..."Pensó el pobre Mikaela. Ciertamente esperaba más.

Cuando se giró a ver la fiambrera de su compañero, juraría que se le cayeron gotas de baba al suelo.

Esta tenía mini hamburguesas con algo de tomate encima, arroz con salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo y algunos vegetales.

Yuichiro era un poco tímido a la hora de comer en público y ya tenía que entrarle por los ojos como para que quisiese comer, por eso su madre se esforzaba en que fuese apetecible. Lo que más le gustaba a Yuichiro eran las salchichas en forma de pulpo. Su padre las cortaba con mucho cariño así que tenían un aspecto suave y perfeccionista. Casi le daba pena comerselos.

Decidió que dejaría las salchichas para el final, siempre dejaba lo mejor para el último bocado y que ese fuese el sabor que se quedase por un rato.

Comenzó a comer con los mini cubiertos que traía en un compartimento.

Empezó por el arroz y las hamburguesas, mezclándolo entre ambos alimentos.

Se sonrojó un poco y sintió que se estaba comiendo el cielo.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y no podía parar de hacer ruidos de satisfacción.

Yuichiro suele expresar mucho esa clase de sentimientos, precisamente por eso le da vergüenza comer en público.

Mikaela lo observaba desde la silla de enfrente, con una sensación de celos ardiendo en su pecho. Sabía que su familia no podía mandarle esa clase de cosas pero esto era una tortura.

Debido la rabia y la tristeza que sentía se echó todo lo que pudo en la boca y comenzó a tragarlo.

No estaba comiendo, estaba inhalando la comida.

No se molestaba en masticarla apenas, es más, varias veces se lo metió en la boca y lo tragó con agua.

Obviamente la bolsa no duró más de dos minutos.

Shinya estaba mirando, perplejo, como el niño engullía.

"¿Tanta hambre tiene?" Pensó, mirando como comenzó a beber agua, posiblemente para quitarse la sensación de haber tragado algo tan duro.

El peliblanco estaba ayudando a Yoichi a cortar su sándwich, ya que este estaba bien cargado y si era tan bruto como su compañera Shinoa, lo tiraría todo.

Quiso acercarse para saber si estaba todo bien, pero Yuichiro ya se encargó de la situación.

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza de su fiambrera y miró como Mikaela tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba sollozando.

—¡Hey Mika! ¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras?.-Se levantó un poco de su asiento y lo miró de cerca.

El rubio miró hacia abajo, acto que el moreno imitó.

Su bento estaba vacío, literalmente.

No había rastro de salsa, arroz o de que algo hubiese estado ahí.

Ahora todo tenía sentido... Mika no había traído nada.

—¿No traes nada?.-Preguntó en tono inocente.

—Tenía nueces pero ya me las comi...solo tenía una bolsita...-A Yu se le cambió la cara a una triste pero con partes de molestia.

Yuichiro cogió su bento y se sentó al lado de Mika.

Lo abrió y cogió el tenedor de plástico duro y lo clavó en uno de los pulpos de salchicha.

—Esto es solo una salchicha cortada por abajo con un tipo de especia por ojos. Se supone que deben parecer pulpos, a mi me lo parece. Es invención de mi mamá y se llama Salchipulpos.

Están ricas y se ven muy graciosas... Son mi comida favorita...-Yu miró a Mika con ojos tristes, que al instante fueron tapados por una lastimosa sonrisa.—Se que tienes mucha hambre... Así que... ¡Vámos a compartir!

Mika se secó las lágrimas y asintió con un ruido muy lindo a ojos de Yu.

Yuichiro le acercó el tenedor a la boca preguntándole que hiciese "aaaa".

Mikaela lo comió gustoso.

Se sonreían el uno al otro.

En poco tiempo se acabaron las seis salchichas.

Comenzaron a reír, irradiando una felicidad envidiable.

Shinya solo podía observar de lejos mientras se comía una manzana verde.

La hora de salir llegó, momento que Yuichiro comenzaba a odiar.

Entonces su rostro se iluminó.

Debía conocer más a Mikaela y llevarlo a su casa a jugar.

Asintió para él mismo y corrió a los brazos de sus padres, los cuales habían venido juntos a esperarle.

No era nada especial... Más que nada querían hablar con Guren por lo de esta mañana.

Una vez le divisaron se acercaron y comenzaron por perdir perdón por la actitud desconfiada de esa misma mañana.

Entonces volvieron a preguntar.

Yuichiro estaba alejado, hablando con Shinoa y su hermana sobre porqué los pájaros pueden volar y otros animales no.

—Debería lamentarlo yo...nunca quise dar esa impresión, jamás le haría algo a un niño pequeño.

El chico si ha sufrido abuso pero fue hace años...la situación es estable, algunos problemas económicos pero nada que esté fuera de control y arriesge su vida...

Charlaron un poco más sobre como ib Yuichiro, así aliviaban la tensión del ambiente. Cuando acabaron cogieron la mano de su hijo, uno en cada lado.

Cuando se disponían a irse, Yuichiro se giró.

—¡Adiós Mika! ¡Ven mañana!.-Ondeaba su mano energéticamente.

Sus padres se giraron y el pecho se les quedó en blanco.

Un pequeño niño rubio le estaba dando la mano a un hombre alto y con aspecto fuerte.

Tenía el cabello rubio de longitud media-corta. Tenía pecas por su rostro.

Mika respondió con ondear su mano también.

—Mamá...¿Crees que mañana podrás hacerme más salchipulpos?

—¿Tanto te gustaron, cariño?.-Dijo su madre, la cual estaba haciendo la cena junto a su padre

—¡Si! ¡A Mika también le gustaron!.-La madre dió un pequeño gemido de confusión.—El no traía apenas nada así que compartí mi comida.

La madre se arrodilló y abrazo a su hijo.

Le acarició los cabellos alborotados de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Tienew un corazón enorme, mi niño... dudo que tengas espacio suficiente para tanto corazón...

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa...?.-El chico ni entendía mucho.

—Cuida a tu amigo...¿Está bien?

Yuichiro asintió y dió saltos de alegría

Comenzó a poner la mesa y a llevar los cubiertos, siempre bocabajo para evitar accidentes.

En la mesa hablaron de cosas típicas.

Una de vez terminado se acostó. Estaba deseando que su madre lo levantase al día siguiente...

* * *

_Los capítulos oscilaran entre las 2000 palabras y las 2500._

_Quiero que haya una equivalencia entre contenido y cansancio...no quiero cansar a mis amados lectores..._

_El anterior tenía más porque fue la intro y se me fue la mano y.y anyways, ¡espero que les haya gustado!_


	3. 03

_Nota de autora 1:Éste capítulo está pedido por a una ex-amiga. Se que lo verá, espero que le guste y haber cumplido con todo lo que querías._

_Nota de autora 2:Menos mal que alguien comentó y me llegó la notificación, tenía algunos capítulos escritos en privado y olvidé que lo subí aquí:")_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

El sol atravesaba las cortinas, dándole directamente en el rostro al japonés, el cual aún seguía medio dormido.

El pequeño se movió, molesto ante el aumento de temperatura.

—Buenos días, cariño...¿Estás listo para un nuevo día?.-Su madre entró a la habitación con el uniforme de la guardería en una mano.

Por un momento quiso dormir más...entonces recordó a donde tenía que ir hoy...

De un brinco saltó fuera de la cama y corrió al lado de su madre y prácticamente la arrastró para que le ayudase a cambiarse la ropa.

Una vez vestido, corrió a la cocina y casi se atragantó con la barrita de cereales.

Dió su última pasada al baño, colocó sus zapatos y revisó junto a sus padres el bento y que todo estaba listo.

Entró alegremente a su clase, aunque algo se sentía...raro.

Se acordó de que el día anterior se había caído al suelo, pero ya no dolía. Ese no era el problema.

Sentía pesadez en su pecho, como que aun no se había quitado la mochila, cuando efectivamente ya lo había hecho.

Vio a Mika acercarse, y ahí entendió cual era el problema.

Sus piernas estaban muy unidas una a la otra, parecía un pingüino caminando. Sus manitas estaban hechas puños, agarrando fuertemente el dobladillo de la camiseta.

Ya no llevaba la mochila o el sombrero.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor, sonrojado y con pinta de pocos amigos.

—¡M-Mika! ¡Buenos días!.-Yuichiro llamó su atención para que se sentase donde siempre. Algo que dió una pequeña punzada de molestia es que se sentó en la misma mesa, pero no en frente de él. Se sentó en la esquina, alejado de él.—¿Mika?

Shinya interrumpió a Yuichiro, dando sus típicas palmadas para llamar la atención de los pequeños.

—¿Niños? ¿Qué tal si hoy hacemos algo divertido? ¡Quiero que antes de que llegue la hora de la comida hagamos un dibujo! La temática será...¡animales!.-Al ver la mirada confundida de casi todos ellos, suspiró—Bueno...si no queréis dibujar perritos, podéis mirar un cuento o un libro de estos que pondré aquí mismo.-Dijo señalando una mesita baja de juguete que quedaba a la altura de ellos.—Ahí salen animales muy chulis, podréis elegir y verlos mientras dibujais. Los que hagan el dibujo antes de comer ganarán...¡Dos estrellas!.—Sonrió triunfante al ver a todos los pequeños correr a agarrar un libro de la mesita.

Otros fueron a por las ceras y otros agarraban sus propios materiales.

Lo que le extrañó fue la tranquilidad de Mikaela y Yu.

Yuichiro debería estar gritando...en cambio, estaba mirando al rubio, el cual se retorcía de vez en cuando en su silla.

Yuichiro tomó la iniciativa y acercó la caja de ceras y las hojas a su compañero y arrastró la silla hasta él.

—Yo voy a dibujar a la perrita de mi vecina.-Le dijo Yu, con una agradable sonrisa en la cara. Mika trató de devolver el gesto, pero en su lugar salió una expresión torcida y forzada. —Mi vecina le pone un tapón en la boca porque la policía dice que es un perrito grande y puede ser malo, pero no es así. Ella no muerde.

Mika miraba como Yuichiro trataba de retratar al animal. No dudaba de sus palabras, de que el animal no fuese agresivo...pero él lo hizo parecer un monstruo.

—Yo dibujaré en pez.-Yuichiro se quedó un rato pensando y cuando procesó la información, le miró con cara de "¿Estás de broma?".—Es en serio, Yu, dibujaré un pez azul.

Mikaela agarró una cera de color verde , y comenzó a trazar algas.

Yuichiro quedó anonadado, mirando como Mika sabía definir la forma del objeto sin que se pudiese malinterpretar.

Se giró cuando oyó a Yoichi llorar de fondo porque seguramente no podría terminar el dibujo a tiempo y el quería esas dos estrellas.

—¡Bueno, bueno! No hay que llorar...-Shinya acarició la cabeza del pequeño, a la vez que Guren se asomaba por la puerta para ver que todo iba bien.—Veo que todos habéis trabajado duro así que... haremos otra cosa, una cosa que seguro os gusta más. Ahora mismo todos tenéis una estrellita porque habéis hecho algo de vuestro dibujo, ¿Cierto?.-Rió por lo bajo al ver como varios levantaban sus papeles para mostrar verdaderos animales mutados.—¡Muy bien! Pues...la otra estrella os la daré después de comer...cuando acabamos. Ahora tomémonos un descanso bien merecido.-Shinya guiñó un ojo a Guren, el cual suspiró en la puerta y miró a un más calmado Yoichi, el cual definitivamente no se quería bajar de los brazos del peliblanco.

A Yuichiro le faltó tiempo para sacar su bento y sentarse junto a Mika.

—¡Hey, Mika! He traído lo mismo que el otro día, por si quieres un poquito...-Yu pinchó el tenedor en una de las salchichas y la aproximó al rubio, reclamando su atención.

Atención que seguía en el dibujo.

Yu apartó la hoja para no mancharla y acercó el tenedor a los labios de su amigo...

A Mika se le cayó la cera al suelo y un gemido desgarrador pudo ser oído por toda la guardería, acompañado de un gruñido de sus tripas.

—¿M-Mika?.-Shinya ya estaba llegando, la mirada de los niños cayó en aquella mesa del fondo.—¡Shinya sensei, yo no le hice nada! ¡No le hice nada!

—Y te creo, Yu...-Shinya despegó la silla de la mesa. Mika estaba hecho una bola en su asiento, abrazando su abdomen con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Esto será mejor seguirlo fuera..."Pensó el de ojos azules tras ver a varios niños al borde del pánico

Optó por darle la mano a Mika y hacerle caminar por mucho que le costase

—¡Ferid, ven aquí!.- "No me fío ni tres pelos de éste..." Frunció el ceño al verle llegar.—Procura que acaben un dibujo sobre animales, por favor...es su reto diario...no te preocupes por Mikaela, estará bien.

—Claro, procuraré que tus corderos no se saquen los ojos con las tijeras de Hello Kitty.-Ferid sacó la lengua ante el rostros de ira de su compañero de trabajo.

—No se cómo llegaste a éste trabajo...-Shinya casi tuvo que arrastrar a Mika hasta el patio, donde lo sentó en un banco y trató de serenarlo. Ahí es donde se dió cuenta que Yuichiro lo había seguido.

—¿Qué le pasa a Mika...?¿Se pondrá bien?.-El pelinegro observaba desde abajo como Shinya intentaba apartar los brazos del ruso, pero este se reusaba a ser revisado. En uno de sus leves forcejeos, Shinya golpeó el bajo abdomen del menor, el cual comenzó a llorar y chillar de nuevo.—¡Shinya sensei, tenemos que llamar a Guren sensei! ¡Ya vuelvo!

El pobre profesor no tuvo ganas de pararlo, al revés, le venía bien una ayuda

El de cabellos alborotados comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la clase de Guren. Ahí recordó que justo hacía unos días se había tropezado y volvió a sentir su rodilla arder. Qué dos pupas...

Llamó nervioso a la "entreabierta" puerta, que para Yu estaba cerrada.

Guren la abrió con la mirada al frente, y al no ver a nadie miró hacia abajo, riendo.

—Anda, pero si eres tú...no te espera-

—Guren sensei...esto es una emergencia.-El de ojos verdes miró al otro pelinegro con una mirada tan seria que hasta el adulto se asustó. ¿Qué debía ser tan grave?

Guren instruyó a sus alumnos para que permaneciesen con la clase de enfrente, aunque Ferid no le dió confianza cuando le vio jugando a las casitas con Yoichi, Kimizuki y Shinoa y entre todos ellos él estaba embarazado y estaba dando a luz. Que imágen más horrible.

Guren siguió a Yu, sin poder sacarle mucha información de la situación.

No entendía porque lo estaba sacando al patio, ¿Acaso estaban apunto de hacerle una fiesta? Lo único memorable y reciente en su vida es la muerte de su mujer, y no quiere una fiesta por ello.

Afuera todo fue fácil de entender.

Mika estaba dolorido, abrazado a Shinya.

El peliblanco estaba sentado en el banco, mirando como la criatura en sus brazos se retorcía.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?.-Shinya nunca lo admitió en voz alta pero...adoraba cuando su compañero se ponía tan serio. Mantenía muy bien la calma y la transmitía a los demás.

Tras hablar entre ellos un poco, hablaron directamente con la "víctima".

Su rostro estaba enrojecido del esfuerzo, y se veía desesperado.

Llegaron a la conclusión final.

—Es evidente, Shinya...Yu, ¿Puedes hablar con él un rato? No tardamos en volver.-Guren llevó a Shinya a la sala de profesores y se sentó en una de las sillas de escritorio que había esparcidas. El de pelo blanco se quedó de pie. Tras un largo suspiro, Guren separó los labios, listo para empezar a hablar—Le duele el estómago, esta muy angustiado y le noto cierta... urgencia por ir al cuarto de baño.

—Si quisiera ir me habría preguntado.¿Crees que sea...?

—No lo creo, lo se. Estoy seguro que está constipado. Dos semanas sin hacer del dos es un dolor para cualquier enano, ¿sabes?.-Guren se levantó y comenzó a mirar en el armario en el que solía guardar todos los productos médicos para los niños.—Llama a su casa, no puedo darle ninguna medicación sin permiso. Y de paso dile a Yuichiro que deje de llorarle, que no se va a morir.

Shinya llamó a la familia del ruso, exponiendo el problema, dando la opción de recoger al niño o de permitir que la guardería se hiciese cargo como pudiese, pues no son un pediátrico

La madre de Mika aceptó que le diesen laxativos, ya que ésta no tenía tiempo para recoger a su hijo en esos momentos.

Una vez colgó, Shinya le dió el aprobado a Guren.

—¿Qué tal estás, Mika?.-Guren se acercó lentamente con un sobre plateado. Mika estaba sentado mirando como Yuichiro hacia una imitación a una escena de un cuento infantil. Aunque ya no estaba alterado, su rostro seguía enrojecido y humedecido por las lágrimas.

—Mal...-El rubio dió una mirada culposa a Yuichiro, el cual se sentía algo ofendido ante semejante confesión. Pensó que su obra de teatro le haría feliz.

—Ya veo...hemos llamado a mamá y dice que no puede venir porque está ocupada.-Guren pudo oír a su compañero albino decir "Sí, claro, ocupada..." entre dientes

Guren le dió una mirada que bien se mantenía sería, transmitía un segundo mensaje, "cállate"

—Bien...¿Podrías tomarte ésta bolsita? Es una medicina que te hará sentir mejor.-Guren retiró parte del plástico al tirar de una pequeña marca en uno de los bordes.

Llevó el sobre a los labios pálidos del chico, el cual comenzó a sorber.

El de ojos violeta apretaba el plástico para sacar toda la medicina.

Mika hizo una mueca de confusión al notar el sabor dulce.

El pelinegro se quedó un rato de cuclillas, viendo las reacciones del pequeño.

Yuichiro tocó su hombro

—¿Ya está curado?.-Preguntó con toda la inocencia posible.

—No, ahora va a venir la peor parte. Shinya, llévalo al baño, temo por la vida de los alumnos. Hace media hora vi a Ferid dándo a luz a una barbie mientras Shinoa hacía de enfermera. No quiero saber a qué están jugando ahora.

Shinya asintió, algo nervioso. No era bueno manejando el dolor de los niños, se alteraba fácilmente.

—Yuichi-

—¡Iré con Mika y con Shinya sensei!.-Yu dió un salto del banco y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. Shinya suspiró y tomo de la mano a Mika, quien ahora estaba relativamente tranquilo.

Una vez allí Shinya lo dejó entrar solo, aunque tampoco se alejaría del sitio. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta, mientras miraba a Yuichiro entrar y llamar al cubículo en el que se encontraba Mika.

—¿Está haciendo popo?.-El pelinegro le dió una mirada divertida al peliblanco.

—¿Ah? Eeh, pues...

Un pequeño gruñido y un ruido le dió la respuesta al niño, el cual empezó a reír.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?.-Preguntó Mika.

—De ti, que eres un ruidoso.

Ambos rieron y siguieron su conversación escatológica, una que solo dos niños pequeños podrían tener.

Tras dejarles claro que cuando acaben vuelvan al aula, emprendió su camino a la clase de las margaritas.

Le daba algo de temor abrir la puerta, ¿Qué escena tocaba ahora? ¿Ferid haciendo de vaca y comiendo hierba del patio? ¿Shinoa pintandole los labios a Guren?

Apenas había girado el pomo y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Cuando finalmente la abrió, las vistas fueron...¿Perturbadoras?

Guren y Ferid estaban atados por una cuerda para saltar. Sus espaldas estaban unidas y la comba estaba pretada alrededor de sus torsos. Aunque el nudo era muy débil, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado.

—¡Shinya sensei! ¡Llega en el momento justo!.-Mirai saludó al que acababa de entrar.— ¡Estamos jugando a los secuestros y ha llegado el momento de la tortura!

¿¡Quién mierda le ha enseñado esto!?

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Y los dibujos?.-A los niños se les puso la cara pálida. Como era de esperar, solo Yoichi lo termino. La hora del reloj indicaba que ya era momento de ir a casa, solo iban cinco minutos tarde.

Los niños corrieron a prepararse para la salida e inventar una excusa.

Yoichi le entrego el dibujo a Shinya. No sabía que era pero le dijo que era bonito.

—Hoy hubo una situación de emergencia y no hemos podido hacerlo bien... así que voy a daros hasta mañana para completar vuestros dibujos. Y a ti, Yoichi...-El peliblanco sonrió al pequeño.—Te daré una estrella extra, solo tú has seguido el dibujo a pesar de todo. ¡Bien hecho!.-Shinya le mostró la palma de la mano a Yoichi, el cual le dió un choque.

Yuichiro volvió a la clase tomando a Mika de la mano mientras reía a carcajadas.

Guren sonrió al ser liberado de la cuerda. Ferid solamente se estreso y se dispuso a sacar a parte del grupo. Los padres debían estar extrañados.

—¿Qué tal estás, Mika?.-El rubio se sonrojo levemente

—Ya estoy mejor... Gracias senseis.

Mika fue interrumpido por Yuichiro.

—¡No veas Shinya sensei! Nunca pensé que de alguien tan pequeño pudiese sali-

—¡Cállate! ¡No le digas eso!

Shinya río por lo bajo mientras Guren tomó a Yuichiro de la mano.

—Bueno, vámonos, vuestras madres van a pegarnos a éste paso.

Mika agarró la mano de Shinya, y salieron los cuatro juntos.

Extrañamente quien vino a recoger a Mika era su padre.

Yuichiro no pudo decirle adiós, ya que se fueron muy rápido

Miró a su padre, el cual miraba el teléfono, esperando respuesta de su mujer para ir todos juntos a casa

—Papa...¿sabías que una persona puede estar más de dos semanas sin hacer popó?

El hombre trató de mostrarse impresionado.

Yuichiro y el tendrían una larga charla de camino a casa...

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado!_

_En el próximo pienso incluir una actividad especial (｡•̀ᴗ-)_

_¡Los comentarios son bien recibos!_

_Y por si no saben, los errores ortográficos que queden serán corregidos cuando el fic termine_

_También recomiendo ver el resto de mi perfil, estaré subiendo fanfics que tenía guardados de hace meses_

Chao-chao!


	4. 04

El calor cada vez molestaba más, haciendo que el cuerpo pequeño del niño se retorciese, intentando huir de la luz abrasadora del sol.

A los minutos se rindió, con un gruñido de disgusto.

Extrañamente su madre no estaba ahí, las cortinas no estaban totalmente abiertas y no se oía nada en la casa.

Se bajó de la cama y se frotó los ojos con ímpetu. No sabía si asustarse por algo que hubiese pasado durante la noche y él no se haya enterado.

Miró en el salón, en la cocina, en la sala de estar, y ya que estaba ahí abrió la puerta corredera que daba al patio. Nada.

Quiso entrar en pánico pero algo muy en el fondo le indicaba que el ambiente estaba raro...¿Estamos en la mañana o en la tarde?

Corrió a la habitación de sus padres y solo encontró a su progenitor durmiendo. Su madre no estaba.

El pelinegro subió a la cama y agitó a su padre, el cual hizo muecas de disgusto.

El mayor miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados, indicando que nada mas acabase se iría a dormir.

—¿Qué pasa, Yu? ¿Quieres almorzar?.-Ambos chocaron sus ojos verdes en un breve silencio.

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—Ha salido al bar con sus amigas. Lleva una semana muy atareada así que se lo mere-

—¿Por qué no he ido a la escuela?.-El pequeño aún insistía en llamarlo escuela. Le sonaba más "de mayores".

—Yu, hoy es sábado.-El padre miró extrañado a su hijo. Al contrario de varios hijos de amigos, él sí quería ir y no lloraba por hacerlo. Es más, no echaba de menos a sus padres cuando se iba, ni siquiera en el día uno.

El de cabello corto reía entre dientes al corroborar cada día como que lo que empezó siendo una simple manera de mantener a su hijo vigilado y en buenas manos, acabó siendo su método de socialización y diversión. Sentía que Yuichiro quería estar más tiempo en la guardería que en su propia casa.

—Papá...

—¿Umm...?.-El pobre hombre ya casi se dormía otra vez.

—¿Crees que pueda quedar con Mika? Quiero que venga a casa y que juegue conmigo.-Sonaba tan serio que asustaba.

—Tendrás que decirle a mamá. Por mi parte es un sí pero espera a que ella de su opinión, ¿Vale?

—¡Vale!.-De un salto bajó y comenzó a correr a su habitación.

Estuvo mirando por la ventana mientras comía unas galletas de chocolate. Pensó en dejarle alguna a Mika pero esas galletas le podían...

Siempre que pasaba un persona trataba de ver si era su madre.

Seguramente ya llevaba una hora y media mirando por la ventana, esperando cada vez más impaciente.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta y una voz femenina gritar "estoy en casa".

Yu corrió por el pequeño pasillo, casi tropezando con la esquina que daba a la entrada.

—¡Hola mamá! ¿Te puedo pedir algo?.-La mujer abrazo a su hijo, mientras reía un poco.

—Ya decía yo que tú querías algo...y bien, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podemos invitar a Mika a casa? Estoy aburrido y seguro él también.

La adulta se quedó mirando al menor, el cual tenía una mirada muy intensa clavada en ella, casi como si estuviese obligándola a decir que sí.

Bueno.-Aclaró su garganta.-no tengo el teléfono de su madre, seguro está en el grupo que hicimos el primer día. Voy a intentar llamarla y ver qué opina, ¿Sí?

El moreno asintió energético, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pero mientras debes almorzar, en la cocina hay un plato de pasta, ¿Recuerdas cómo usar el microondas?.-No sabía si hacía bien en enseñarle poco a poco a su hijo cómo funcionaba cada electrodoméstico que llamaba su interés, aunque en esos momentos le estaba ayudando.

— ¡Sí! debo darle al botón de diez segundos hasta que ponga todo lo que quiero esperar. Le voy a poner 30 segundos, ¿Qué te parece, mami?

—Me parece bien...Si el plato está muy caliente avísame, ¿Vale?.-El niño asintió y corrió a la cocina. Estaría entretenido un rato. No tenía acceso a los cuchillos ni a la vitrocerámica así que todo bien.

Agarró el teléfono y buscó entre los integrantes del grupo. Tuvo que mirar las fotos de perfil para intentar ver quién parecía la madre de Mika.

Uno llamó su atención. Una mujer japonesa cuya edad no podía adivinar porque se veía muy bien como para ser mayor.

A su lado había un hombre veinte centímetros más alto que ella, con el cabello rubio atado a una cola baja que dejaba verse en sus hombros. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.

"Definitivamente es ella" pensó antes de ir a la agenda de contactos para llamar.

Mientras el teléfono marcaba fue a la cocina a revisar si todo iba bien. El plato no estaba caliente así que el pelinegro pudo sacarlo y comer. Cuando ella entró con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, él le dió una mirada de ilusión. No pudo abrir la boca porque tenía aún los espaguetis colgando de sus labios.

Su madre se rió e hizo un gesto de que se limpiase.

Finalmente alguien cogió la llamada, pero la melodiosa y firme voz masculina sorprendió a la mujer.

—¿Sí?

—Ehh...Hola, ¿Es usted el señor Shindo?

—Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué necesita?.-Su firmeza comenzó a preocuparla. Sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a gritar.

—Pues... verá, soy la señora Amane, madre de Yuichiro. Mi hijo y el suyo son compañeros de clase y...

—Ah, sí, sé quien es, Mika siempre habla de el en casa. ¿Qué pasa?.-El miedo se transformó en rabia. Es como si quisiera colgar ya.

—Mi hijo quisiera saber si Mika puede venir a casa a jugar...y si a usted le parece bien...¿Se podría quedar a dormir?.-Su pequeño no se ha quejado nunca de la escuela y se porta bien en casa. Seguro una noche le haría muy feliz.

—Puedo llevarlo a jugar pero dudo que mi hijo quiera quedarse a dormir. Digo, a mí no me molesta pero a él le cuesta dormir en casas ajenas.-"Ajá, no te molesta..." Rodó los ojos, aunque el hombre al otro lado de la línea no pudiese verla. Es como si le diese igual -hasta prefiriese- tenerlo lejos de casa

—Bueno, puede venir y al rato se lo propondré. ¿Le parece?

Hubo un silencio anormal en la línea. El hombre había desactivado el micrófono, seguro estaba hablando con alguien. Al rato lo volvió a activar.

—Páseme su dirección y en una hora estaremos allí. Lo llevará mi esposa.

—Bien, hasta lue-.- "Ese jodido impaciente no me dejó ni terminar"

Quería creer que el hombre era así, muy reservado y tajante con los desconocidos.

Fue a avisar a Yu, el cual saltó y saltó hasta que se cansó y cayó riéndose al sofá.

—¿Qué cosas debería darle a Mika para que juegue conmigo? ¿Quizás debería darle papel para que dibujemos algo? ¿O le gustará los juegos de mesa?

—Calma cariño calma, cuando llegue puedes preguntarle a él.-La japonesa le regaló una sonrisa a su hijo, el cual volvió a saltar y a abrazarla.

—¡Gracias mami!.-El chico comenzó a correr a su habitación, para posiblemente dejarla lista.

El tiempo pasaba y su hijo estaba cada vez más ansioso. Solo estuvo entretenido cuando su padre le invitó a hacer bizcochos pequeños para él y Mika.

Después de eso volvió a estar correteando por la casa, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana, atento a cualquier sonido que pudiese indicarle que alguien se acercaba

Comportamiento que no pasó desapercibido por sus padres.

—Ambos sabemos que él quería un hermano o una hermana pero tampoco pensé que fuese tan...

—Obsesivo.-Contestó la mujer a su marido.—No sé si deberíamos hablar con su pediatra, pensé que los niños trabajaban en equipo...

—Nuestro hijo sabe trabajar en equipo, Shinya dijo que hizo buenas migas con todos. El problema es la preferencia tan fuerte que tiene. ¿Crees que es por la falta de un hermano?

—No lo se, pero traer una vida solo para diversión de nuestro hijo es absurdo, ya que queríamos solo uno.

Ambos progenitores quedaron cabizbajos, hasta que el sonido del timbre los sacó de sus pensamientos.

La mujer se levantó antes que su esposo y se apresuró a la puerta. Yuichiro estaba de fondo esperando a ver quién era.

—¿Es usted la señora Amane?.-Una mujer de mediana estatura y de cabello largo y castaño estaba junto a Mika, dándole la mano.

Mikaela estaba sin su uniforme escolar. solo un peto marrón de tela con una camisa beige detrás. Se estaba mordiendo el pulgar.

Para Yuichiro fue extraño verlo sin el típico atuendo de preescolar.

Para Mika también pero no lo aparento tanto.

El moreno se quedó mirando, y por algún motivo sintió vergüenza. No entendía porqué. Era simple ropa y él mismo quiso que viniese.

La madre de Mika le comentó unas cuantas cosas a la otra mujer y acto seguido se despidieron.

—Bienvenido, Mika. Siéntete como en casa. Cualquier cosa que necesites avísanos.-Le sonrió y se marchó, no sin antes darle un guiño a Yuichiro.

Yu le llevó por toda la casa, enseñándole dónde estaba el baño, la habitación de sus padres a la que obviamente no debía entrar, al cuarto de estar y el patio. Una vez hecho el tour procedió a arrastrarlo hacia su habitación

No era muy grande y no parecía de un niño pequeño.

Una cama sin barrotes, una mesa a su altura y dos sillas, un armario y un escritorio con una silla más altos que él, posiblemente para el futuro.

—¿Te gusta mi cuarto?.-Preguntó entusiasmado

—Es más grande que el mío...y tienes peluches. Mi papá no me deja tenerlos porque dicen que no sirven y se llenan de polvo.-Mika estiró su mano para agarrar uno en forma de oso.

—Que malos son.-Frunció el ceño, viendo como Mika examinaba todos los peluches que había en la cama

Uno llamó su atención más que los demás. Una rana con un sombrero amarillo.

—¿Te gusta? Es de mi serie favorita.-Yu subió a la cama y se tumbó cerca de donde Mika estaba arrodillado.

—Si...es el que más me gusta.-Mika lo rozó con sus dedos, sabiendo que jamás podría tocar algo así.

—Puedes quedartelo si quieres... yo te lo regalo.

—Papa lo tirará a la basura nada mas llegue a casa...-Mika devolvió el peluche a su sitio con una mirada triste

Yu frunció el ceño. Definitivamente iba a hablar con ese "viejo odiador de peluches"

Se quedaron mirándose un rato, sin saber qué hacer.

Mika tenía la mirada fija, sin apenas parpadear

En cambio, Yuichiro empezó a reír lentamente, hasta que no pudo aguantar una carcajada

—Perdiste.-Dijo el rubio.

—Lo se...¡otra vez!

Nuevamente se miraron fijamente pero el pelinegro no aguantaba más de dos segundos sin reírse.

Se levantó y guió al ruso a la cocina.

—Mi papi y yo hicimos bizcochos.-Mika les echó un vistazo antes de morderlos. Era de lo mejor que había comido en su vida. El sonrojo se hizo evidente.

—¿Mika?

—¿Hmm?.-Tenia pequeñas virutas de chocolate en los labios y las mejillas.

—¿Tú qué piensas de mí?

—Eh...¿Que eres japonés?.-Mika inclinó la cabeza a modo de confusión

—Ejem...me refería a nuestra relación. ¿Qué soy para ti?

—Eh...mi amigo...

Al pelinegro ésto le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

—Para mi eres mi más mejor amigo.-Yu le dió una mirada triste.

—Se dice mejor amigo.

Yu le dió una mirada de desaprobación

—Bueno vale...-Alargó la "e" a modo de molestia

—¿Te enfadaste...?.-Mika le miró con una mezcla de inocencia y preocupación.

Yu cruzó los brazos.

—Pensé que éramos los mejores amigos del mundo y ahora dices que no...-Yu miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo siento...

—Te perdono si me das tu otra magdalena.-Yu giró la cabeza para mirarle. Esperaba que Mika notase su enfado de broma, pero su mirada seguía llena de preocupación y sus manos temblaban cuando le cedió el pedazo que quedaba.

—¿Quieres la otra también? Ya no tengo hambre...-Le empujó otra. Ésta tenía un mordisco pequeño en su superficie.

—Eeh... Mika era una broma, no estoy enfadado de verdad.-Salto de su silla para darle un abraza.—No soy tan enfadon

Mika soltó una risita pequeña.—Lo dice quién se frustra porque no le sale una serpiente de plastilina.

—¡A ti te salió peor!.-El pelinegro arrugo el rostro y le sacó la lengua

La madre de Yu se asomó a la cocina Ambos estaban tranquilos así que consideró que era buen momento de intervenir.

La mujer se acercó a los niños, dándoles su mejor sonrisa

Se agachó a la altura de ellos y los miró con ternura.

—Mika...¿Te gustaría quedarte hoy a dormir?

* * *

_Lamento que sea más corto que los anteriores. Aveces con mi inspiración no llego a mi mínimo de palabras por capítulo y acabo forzandome a seguir. Por eso también he tardado.__Espero que os guste y que tengan un buen resto de semana_


End file.
